Incomplete
by laraiteforever
Summary: Another Lilly fic,set this time in series 17. Lara goes missing, and when she is found, Dillon is therePlease read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Incomplete chapter 1

Dillon sat down on the sofa, waiting anxiously for the phone to ring. It would either be the police,friends from work or even Lara. Lara had been missing for a week now, and the police were already searching for her, talking to friends, tracing all her phone calls etc. They'd even searched through her stuff, papers,letters,emails and anything else which might help them with their search. DI Manson, who was in charge, asked Dillon for a recent photo, so they know what she looked like and could be used in house to house searches, and appeals. Dillon looked through photo albums, and when he got to one page, he smiled for the first time that week. On that page there was photos from last christmas, and there was one particular photo, where Lara was smiling, surrounded by presents, with the christmas tree in the background. He carefully removed it from the album, and handed it to DI Manson, who promised that he will find her. He also said that they will be assigning a family liason officer so that he won't be on his own. Dillon put his head in his hands & stared blankly at the photo album on the coffee table, Lara's mobile sitting there, staring at him, Dillon was hoping that she'd be found soon, so she could come back to him, and she'd be safe, surrounded by her friends and those who care. He picked it up, after all, the police had finished tracing the calls, many of which had been to Dillon or to friends, and there was no cause for concerns there. He looked back at the photo, and wiped a tear away from his eye. She looked like a million dollars, she meant the world to him, and the photos brought back a lot of happy memories.

Meanwhile, all the staff at the ED were all concerned. They all wanted Lara back safe and sound, back where she belongs, with Dillon. Some of the staff, including Paramedics Nikki and Luke, Staff Nurse Anna and Registrar Simon had all joined in the search, as they were all close to her, and would do whatever it takes to find her. They all knew that it was out of character for her, and this caused them to be distracted and unable to work properly, so Josh, Charlie and Harry suggested that they took time off and joined in the search, and helped the police. They were all extremely concerned for her, as they'd all heard various stories. They also took it in turns to go and sit with Dillon, as they all knew that he shouldn't be on his own. They all waited anxiously for any news, as did everyone else, but they were all williing to join in the search. Lara was more than a colleague; she was a good friend and well liked; this was a shock to everyone, especially those closest to her.

Back at home Dillon hoped that she would be found soon; it was her birthday soon and he desperately wanted her back; it had only been a week since she disappeared, but it seemed like eternity. He flicked through the photo album that was lying on the table, and looked at them. It wasn't long though before they brought a tear to his eye, which he wiped away. He heard a knock on the door, and he hesitantly went to answer it, thinking that it could be Lara, but instead it was Nikki and Anna, who had come to stay with him. He said " I wish she'd come back It's only been a week and I miss her alot" Dillon struggled to hold back the tears but was defeated as the tears started flowing, which prompted Nikki to give him a hug, while Anna made cups of tea and coffee for them. Anna asked which mugs to use, to which Dillon replied "Anyone but the Eeyore one that one's Lara's. She's fussy about things like that." He smiled, and went to put the photo album back in the box with all their special stuff, such as Lara's grade 2 certificate, pictures, even a small teddy bear that Dillon had got for her when she passed her exams. He moved a pile of papers out of the way, and got out a small blue box, and opened it slowly. Nikki said "Wow that's gorgeous!" To which Dillon replied " I was going to take her out for a meal on her birthday, then I was going to propose to her she'd have said yes I know it." Nikki wiped a tear away from her eye and said " She will say yes I know she will, trust me they will find her, I promise" He picked up the small brown teddy bear and held it tightly, reading the tag that hung from his ear, which read "To Lara I'm so proud of you darlingwell done! Lots of Love, Dillon xxx" He placed it carefully onto the table, and Anna came over with the drinks, but Dillon didn't want his, and he said that he wasn't thirsty. He got up, and walked into the bedroom, and looked around. There was so much that reminded him of Lara her clothes, make up- even the bed reminded him of her. Anna came in after him, and said "She'll be ok I know it the police will find her." Dillon sat down on the bed and said "I know the police are doing a fantastic job looking for her, but there's so many things I don't know. I mean what if she's having to sleep rough, or she's being held against her will by a group of people who might hurt her, or what if she's lying unconscious somewhere, or what if it's the worst case scenario, and she's..." Dillon broke down in tears, burying us head in Anna's shoulder, he then said "All I want is for her to come home...She's my whole world..I don't know what I'd do without her" Just then the phone rang, and Dillon hesitantly answered it,"Hello?" "Hi Dillon it's Di Manson, look we've found a piece of women's clothing, and we need you to try and identify it, look I know this is hard..."He was interrupted by "Where was it found?" "Up at the Industrial estate, but we can't say that it is Lara's, that's why we need to..." "Yes,of course, I'll do it." "OK, I'll get one of my officers to bring it round to yours, It'll be about 30 mins tops." "Ok" Dillon put the phone down and sighed. Nikki asked enquiringly "What is it Dillon?" Dillon wiped a tear away before saying " They've found a piece of women's clothing up on the industrial estate. They want me to identify it." "Oh mate" Anna said, before looking at her watch, "Look I'd better be off, I've got to talk to the police. They're talking to everyone in the department." "Ok thanks Anna don't say anything not until we're sure." She agreed, and, with that, she said her goodbyes, and left.

Dillon asked Nikki if she could stay and she said yes, much to Dillon's relief. They waited anxiously for the police to arrive. "Nikki.." "Yeah.." "If the piece of clothing is Lara's.. then what is it doing up at the industrial estate? She never goes up there.." Nikki ressured him, and said that, if it happened to blong to Lara, then there would be a good explanation. Half an hour later, there was a knock at the door. Nikki went to answer it, as Dillon couldn't face it. Sure enough, true to word, DI Manson accompanied by PC Valentine and PC Stamp. PC Stamp said " Hi..we need Dillon to identify an item of clothing,..." Nikki smiled and said " Come in, he's just through there." They walked into the Living room, where DI Manson sat down and said "Look I know how hard this must be for you, but we need to know if this item of clothing belongs to Lara" PC Stamp handed it to DI Manson, who placed it onto the coffee table and said "This was found today over at the industrial estate, could this belong to Lara?" Dillon picked it up and looked at it carefully before noticing that it definately was Laras. He took a deep breath before saying " Yeah this is hers...she wore this a few days ago... it's her favourite coat." Nikki looked over at him and said " Well done Dillon you did great." Dillon sighed and said "So what'll happen now?" All the policemen looked at each other and PC Valentine said "Well we'll get this examined for DNA and we'll get some people together and we'll search the industrial estate, to see if we can find any more clues that might help us." Without hesitation Dillon said " Can we help? I want to be there if you find anything." PC Stamp said "Of course... We'll let you know beforehand and we'll pick you up and take you there personally" "Thanks" "Just doing our job...I know we keep saying it but we will find her...I promise..." PC Stamp said.. "It's looking hopeful"

Dillon struggled to understand, as did Nikki, who said.."I don't understand...why would Lara be at the Industrial Estate.. I don't get it" Dillon wondered.. "Why? I don't understand... could she be lying unconscious somewhere? She could be dying for all we know and we're all sitting here talking about it..." The anger was beginning to show in his voice, as was the evergrowing concerns. Nikki sensed this and piped up "If she is then I'm sure that they'd find her.." Dillon buried his head in his hands and said "Whatever happened to the calm before the storm eh?" and he managed a weak smile. Just then PC Stamp's phone rang, and so he stepped outside to answer it. A few minutes later he came back in, and said that he'd got to go back to the station, as he and PC Valentine and DI Manson were needed elsewhere. They promised to keep them updated and they went, leaving Dillon and Nikki by themselves. Dillon sat there, in complete astonishment, struggling to take in what had been said. Nikki decided it would be best if Dillon spent some time alone, so he could get his head around what has been said. Meanwhile Nikki went outside to phone the department, as they wanted to be kept informed. She spoke to Charlie, as Harry was in Recus, and so was Simon. Nikki explained what had happened and Charlie said that he'd be happy to join in the search, if she let him know the details. She agreed, and asked how everyone was. Charlie said that everyone was pretty much too distracted to work, so they're trying to carry on as best as they could. He also asked after Dillon, to which Nikki replied " He's in pieces Charlie, he hasn't eaten or slept in days, and he's thinking about all the what if's, he's crying all the time and I'm really worried about him." Charlie offered all his support, and said that he'd be round later. Once the phone call had ended, emotion finally took control and she broke down, Dillon heard her crying and went outside, where they sat down on the garden bench, where they both had a good well deserved cry.


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter is dedicated to the victims of the London bombings._

A few hours had passed, and a violent storm was brewing outside. Dillon and Nikki had vacated to the living room, where Dillon decided to watch the news, as he needed to take his mind off things, if only for half an hour. He switched on the T.V, and flicked through the various channels until he found the local news. He started rearranging the cushions, when he heard something on the news. "Fears are growing tonight for a young woman who has been missing for just over a week. Police say they are hopeful that they'll find the 30 year old, who is a emergency department Doctor. Lauren Banner has this report...". Dillon listened attentively, just as Nikki entered the room, carrying 2 cups of coffee. She noticed the report, and sat down next to Dillon, placing her hand on his knee as they both listened, and tears fell down as they saw a picture of Lara and that the police suspected that "We are looking at a possible abduction". Dillon's heart sank, and he thought "Why? Who would want to take my baby away from me? She's perfect... Why?" His thought were interrupted by the phone ringing. He went to pick it up, and, as he answered it, it turned out to be DI Manson, with some very important news. He explained that they were going down to search the industrial estate, as another of Lara's belongings had been found, only this time it was her pager. "Clever girl" Dillon thought. DI Manson also said that a squad car would come and pick him up, as Dillon had made it quite clear that he would be there if anything happened. He was really happy at the thought of being reunited with Lara once again, but a reunion was looking doubtful. He also said that if they couldn't find her, then it would lead to a television appeal. They carried on talking, DI Manson explaining what would happen once they got there, and he asked Dillon if he could bring something small of Lara's they'd brought in the sniffer dogs and needed something for them to get her scent from. Just as they hung up, a police car arrived. Nikki let them in, whilst Dillon tried to find something he could use, and he finally decided to use her small teddy bear, the one that was on her bedside table. He picked it up, and walked towards the door, Nikki wishing him Good Luck, and they went. Nikki watched as the police car drove away, and she thought "I hope they find her please!" And with that, she sat down on the sofa, head in her hands, and started crying.

Meanwhile at the industrial estate, the search was on. There were Police everywhere, Paramedics were on standby incase they did find her, and they'd called in negotiatiors, sniffer dogs, and SO19. Dillon was overwhelmed by it all, and began to think if they would ever find her. A few hous in, and the heavens had opened. Everyone carried on regardless, and all seemed quiet until a policeman shouted "I've found something!" A load of policemen headed towards a unused Warehouse, where 5 armed policemen,went in cautiously. They said that it was safe for the others to go in, as the area was safe. They entered a room, in which was an shaken Lara. PC Hemmingway shouted "We've found her" and without hesitation Dillon ran in. He went up to Lara, and said "It's ok now hun, You're safe now." He carefully removed the tape that was around her mouth, and he also removed the rope that was tightly tied around her arms and legs. As soon as she was free, she gave him a great big hug, much to the police's amazement.Another officer went to phone for the ambulance, as Lara was struggling to breathe and she was obviously dehydrated and in pain. Lara struggled to hold back the tears as Dillon talked reassuringly to her, promising her that she was safe now, and that help was on it's way. They hugged once more, during which Lara said "I am so lucky to have you, you know that. Thank you, for being here waiting for me." and with that he pulled away, as he could hear the Ambulance, to which he said "We'll get you to Holby, and you'll be with me, and you won't be alone you'll be surrounded by your friends". He could see 2 Paramedics, which turned out to be Josh and Comfort. As they saw Lara they smiled, and set about helping her. Dillon held her hand throughout, Lara managed a very weak smile, before wincing once again in pain. Josh left to get the stretcher, whilst Comfort attached Lara up to a Saline drip, because she was very dehydrated. Josh returned with the stretcher. Together Comfort and Josh carefully helped Lara onto the stretcher, where she winced in pain once again. Comfort administered some pain relief, and she adjusted the oxygen mask. Once outside, a couple of police officers told them that they would provide a police escort so that they could get Lara to hospital quickly.

Meanwhile back at the hospital Charlie had just recieved news of the incoming patient. He was at first surprised, and he went to tell Harry, as Simon was busy in cubicles. He eventually found Harry in his office, sifting through a big pile of papers. Charlie entered, and said "Harry, theres an incoming case, woman, 30 years old, dehydration, abdo pains, minor breathing problems" "Ok Eta? " "4 Minutes. Oh and Harry It's Lara." Without hesitation Harry said"Ok I'll be right there". He got up, and walked briskly out, waiting for Charlie. He explained that was going to wait outside for her, and he asked if Charlie could find Duffy, and asked if they could prep Recus. Charlie went off to find Duffy, and Harry went out to the front of the hospital, where he waited anxiously for the Ambulance. He only waited for a few minutes before the Ambulance turned up, accompanied by the police escort. Harry took a deep breath and went out to the ambulance. Comfort jumped out and Josh opened the back doors. Just then Comfort said "Hi Harry Lara's got abdo pains, dehydration, lost consciousness on route. Pulse rate of 110, BP 130 over 85 sats 95 . Intubated on route. They went through to recus where they were met by Charlie and Duffy. Dillon waited with her whilst the team worked on her.

Dillon soon realised that the team needed space in order to work on saving her. Dillon kissed her on her forehead, then he told Harry that he needed some air, and they needed to come and find him if they had any news. He went outside, where he was met by Luke, who asked after lara. Dillon said "She's in a bad way; she's been beaten, possibly raped, dehydrated. She's convinced that she was going to die; but she's starting to fight. it's her birthday soon. I was going to propose to her. But i'm not going to now.Apart from that she's just peachy." Luke said that the wasn't busy and that he'd wait with him, and keep in company whilst they waited for news. Not long after they started talking, Harry came out of Recus, with news. Dillon rose from the bench, and Harry started explaining what has happened. He said "Lara's stable, she's got some internal damage, and a surgical registrar is on her way down to assess. I've also asked Mr Davies to come and have a look at her, as there is a possibility that she could have been sexually assaulted. She's on a ventilator but you're free to come and see her now." Dillon thanked Harry, and he followed Harry in.There he saw Lara, lying there. Dillon walked up to her, and was shocked by what he saw. He saw Lara covered in bruises, her wrist in plaster, and a chest drain in one side. He bent down, and he kissed her on the forehead. He held her hand, and he promised that he'd be there for her, and he'd be there when she woke up.Just then Mr Davies entered Recus, where he explained that Miss Lloyd was stuck in theatre and that he'd come down to see Lara. Harry took Dillon aside whilst Mr Davies examined Lara. Harry reassured Dillon that everything was going to be ok. He also said that he hoped that whoever did this would get caught. About 20 minutes later Mr Davies needed to talk to Harry alone. Dillon wanted to know what was going on and so he insisted that he was told. So Mr Davies said that he had discovered what Dillon feared most; that Lara was raped. He also wanted to do a pregnancy test; just to be sure, however he needed Dillon's permission. He gave it, and Mr Davies went ahead with the test. Dillon anxiously awaited for the results; instantly deciding that he may want to do a paternity test; so he can be sure who the father is. Approximately 5 minutes later, Mr Davies had the results. He explained that Lara was pregnant; about 8 weeks to be precise.Dillon couldn't believe it. As he struggled to come to terms with the news Miss Lloyd came in, apologizing for her lateness. Harry explained the situation, and then Miss Lloyd went to examine Lara, after which she decided that Lara needed to go to theatre, as her condition was slowly deterioating.

Dillon went up to theatre with Lara, where he kissed her and wished her good luck; as he felt that she would need it. The doors closed, and the wait began.


	3. Chapter 3

**Incomplete ch3Dillon's Diary**

Dear Diary,

Today has been a day like no other. The police found Lara today, up at the Wyvern Industrial Estate, in an unused Warehouse. It was horrible, seeing her there like that. She was being surprisingly positive, even joking in the ambulance, before she lost consciousness. I am writing this from outside theatre, waiting for her to come out. I've been here for what seems like forever, but it's only been here really for 3 hours, but it seemed like it's been a lot longer.

like I said, she was being surprisingly positive, given the circumstances, but later she had literally convinced herself that she was going to die. But she never lost it, never got upset. It was horrible, seeing her suffer like that, and I hope that whoever did this will be brought to justice. To tell you the truth I was really proud of her, proud to be her boyfriend. People kept saying to me that I had to be strong, for Lara . What I really admired about her was her courage, the way she stayed positive, and the way she refused to let this affect her.

I can't wait to see her again. To see her beautiful face once more. She's purely amazing, she's the best human being that i'm ever likely to know. She's a spectacular person. People keep telling me how lucky I am to have her, and I've never doubted it for a second. The wait is agonising, I just want to know if she's going to be ok I don't know what I'll do if I'd lose her but She'll pull through, because I know that deep down she's a toughie. She is a real soldier, carrying on through everything.

I was thinking of proposing to her on her birthday; I had to "borrow" on of her rings to make sure that I had the right size. She never noticed, so it was relatively easy. The ring is beautiful; it's gold with a small diamond in the middle, with rubys around the outside. She hasn't seen it it yet, as I want it to be a surprise. She'll love it, I know she will. She wouldn't want me to dwell to much on the past; so I have to remain positive, and think about the future;our future. They've told me that Lara's expecting, it's a miracle that it's survived this at all, what with everything that went on. They've also told me that there is a strong chance that Lara might miscarry as a result of the anaesthetic. I'm trying not to think about it, and take it as it comes. I don't know what I'm going to say to her when she comes round, if she comes round. These doctors are fantastic; they can perform miracles. If she keeps the baby, then It'll be a dream come true. Lara's got a strong maternal instinct; she's great with the kids at work, so compassionate, doing everything possible for them. We've also talked about the possibility of kids in the future; we've had endless long conversations about the subject. Lara's really keen, she'd be a fantstic mum. But like I've mentioned before; we're going to take each day as it comes.

It's her birthday soon; or 2 months,3 weeks and 5 days to be exact. She'll be 31, and to be honest, she doesn't look a day over 18. How she does it I don't know; but she's the most beautiful woman I've ever met. She's my first, my last and my everything. She has a habit of watching Bridget Jones' Diary over and over again; it's her way of relaxing after a hard day. She sings to all the songs, especially when she's a bit tipsy, sometimes she'll even sing in the shower. I don't think anyones told her that she's tone deaf though, but I don't care. For as long as she's happy I'm happy. And that's the way It's going to stay. What I find that really annoys me is people constantly coming up to you and asking if you're ok, when you're obviously not. She's wonderful. Another habit of hers is leaving everything to the last minute, like that time when she had her part 2 exams, she left her revision to the last minute, and almost missed the flight. But somehow she made it, and she passed her exam with flying colours. So proud of her that day, she was so nervous, pacing up and down, saying "Is the post here yet?" She didn't give the poor postman a chance to put the letters through the letterbox; as soon as she saw the postman walk down the drive she was out there, she met him half way down the drive. Those were the days. The good old days. I've pictured that day so many times now; the day when I stand at the altar, and watch her walk down the aisle, the smile on her face, it'll be the happiest day of our lives, she'll look spectacular; but then again, she always does. To me, she's truly an inspiration. The way she's battled through it all, and still she comes out smiling, I really don't know how she does it, I really don't. She's not one to throw in the towel, she'll always battle on through to the end, no matter what.

I've been inundated with cards and well wishes from people I've never met, from past patients, and people we used to work with, like Spencer and Max, to people like the postman and the milkman. Even the people down our street have brought cards and flowers, people we never met. It's amazing, to think that Lara has that effect on people, that people remember her for who she is and what she does. Haven't heard from her family though. I contacted them to tell them what had happened because I'd thought they'd had a right to know, but so fare, nothing. People approach me in the street, ask me if theres any news, or the usual "You know where I am if..." and "If you want anything, you know where I am...". Gets a bit boring after a while, but everyone's been so supportive. I'd heard they'd even held a vigil up at the church, and people were praying that she'd come back safe and sound. I really appreciate everything that people have done; I'm really grateful. But now the only thing that people can do is let me have some time alone with Lara, that's it. No-ones told me how the operation's going, but then people have said that no news is good news... right? The staff here are the best, so they'd tell me if there was anything wrong, like any complications or anything like that. She's so popular, yet I don't know if she ever knew just how popular. Well she'll have quite a welcoming party when she pulls through. The number of people who have asked after since she'd been admitted, thees been so many I've lost count already. There's been Bex, Anna, Nikki, Luke, Simon, Max who came in especially to see how she's doing, infact I think he's still here. Who else? Like I said theres been so many. Harry's gone back to the flat to get a bag of Lara's things, which should be ok. Everyone here's been great, I really can't thank them enough.People that Lara hasn't seen for a while have come back to offer their help and support, and the response has been fantastic.


	4. Chapter 4

Incomplete chapter 4!

4 hours had passed and Dillon had begun to give up. Dillons hopes of ever seeing Lara again had begun to fade, but just as he turned to go back to the ward to wait there, the theatre doors swung open. Dillon stood still, and waited. Miss Lloyd, the surgeon, walked up to Dillon and said "The operation was a success, although there were complications. Lara's..." Dillon watched as they wheeled Lara out of recovery and out onto the ward, into HDU(high dependency unit). There they were together at last, and Lara could start the long road to recovery. They were to expect a visit from both Miss Lloyd and Mr Davies, but only when Lara had come round, which shouldn't be long.Dillon sat down next to her, holding her hand and promising that "Everything will be ok now I promise." Just as he said that Lara started coughing, and Dillon carefully removed her Oxygen mask, which was when Lara first opened her eyes. Dillon smiled and said excitedly "Lara...darlin' , you're going to be absolutely fine now I'm here and I'm not going anywhere".Lara whispered softly "I could always rely on you Dillon Cahill, you know that", and with that she managed a weak smile. Dillon popped his head round the door and said "Diane Lara's awake now." And with that Dillon returned to Lara, protecting her in the same way that a mother would protect her child. He explained that Mr Davies and Miss Lloyd wanted to have a word with her and Dillon, and that they were going to explain what was going to happen next. He asked "How you feelin' hun?" To which she replied "I've been better. I'd almost gave up, but you being there has changed all that. I can't thank you enough." Dillon wiped a tear away from her eye, and just as he did that, Miss Lloyd entered the room, closely followed by Mr Davies. Miss Lloyd started by saying "Lara, the operation itself was a success, but there were a number of complications." "Complications?" "Yes, your heart stopped twice in theatre and we managed to re-start it, so your chest may feel sore for a little while. You'll stay in here for a few days, before we move you onto the main ward. This is Mr Davies, whos the Obstetrics consultant, he was in theatre as well." Lara turned to Dillon, the look of confusion written all over her face. "Why?" Diane looked at Owen and Owen looked at Dillon. Lara could tell that something wasn't right...as she'd been in that situation before. "What's going on? What aren't you telling me?"

Diane thought it would be best to tell Lara herself, as it was a sensitive issue, and it may seem unappropriate for Owen to be there, however Owen would be better off because it was his area and he could answer any questions they may have. In the end they decided that Diane would tell her, and that Owen would also be in the room.

Diane went over to the bed, and sat down in the chair which was next to it. She carefully and slowly started to explain to her about what happened. "Lara...while you were downstairs we...er...well, it appears that...er...it appears that you've been..." Lara turned towards Diane and asked "What? just say whatever it is that you have to say...please!" Diane took a deep breath, looked at Owen and went on " Ok well, it appears that...you have been raped Lara." Lara turned towards Dillon with a tear in her eye and asked "Is this true?" To which he replied "I'm afraid it is, sorry...if only I'd got to you sooner none of this would..." There was an awkward silence between them as Lara struggled to come to terms with what had happened. In the end, the truth was too much to handle and Lara broke down in tears, unable to deal with the news. At first she refused to believe, but eventually, Lara succumbed to the fact that this had happened and buried her head in Dillon's arms, crying inconsolably.


End file.
